


Injured

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Dean, Gordon's an idiot, Mild torture, don't touch the Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knife slices Sam’s flesh and the scent of blood filling the air as the boiling anger in your chest turns to icy rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

-z-

  

The knife slices Sam’s flesh and the scent of blood filling the air as the boiling anger in your chest turns to icy rage. And Gordon Walker will suffer, oh, so terribly.

__

_**-** _

 

The knife slices Gordon’s flesh, the scent of blood filling the air as the icy rage in your chest turns to a thrilling sort of tranquility. And little Sammy puts a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

 

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
